Hibernation
by NovaAce
Summary: Winter is coming to Japan, and Tsuyu is feeling a bit under the weather, but some the members of Class 1-A plan to help her out during their Winter Break. Fumikage Tokoyami x Tsuyu Asui
1. Prologue

_**AN: This is a Fumikage x Asui fanfic, so don't expect much from the other characters, these two will be the main focus for the majority of the story. I hope you like it.**_

* * *

"Well, this is your last day before you guys get a winter break, and I guess it's for the best, alot of you seem out of it, especially you Asui," stated Aizawa looking to to the Frog Hero, and so did the entire class. Tsu was practically falling asleep, ignoring what Aizawa had said entirely.

"It's not her fault Aizawa, during the Provisional License Exam, when we were trapped in that building, the air conditioning got really cold, and she kinda went into a pseudo-hibernation," stated Yaoyorozu. To this, Shouji and Jirou nodded in agreement.

"Is that so? Well I guess she needs this more. Taking into account of Asui going into a sort of hibernation, what about you Fumikage? Will you need to move or something," asked Aizawa, and like with Tsu, everyone turned to Fumikage.

"It's true, I'll need to head into a warmer climate, but I'll do just fine, as long as I stay in the forms, and am not exposed to the cold for too long. I usually head to Australia with my family during these times, but they left there last week, and I chose to stay. Which is why I'm wearing a jacket underneath my uniform." With this, Tokoyami revealed a bit of his sweater by pulling back his sleeve.

"Oh, that's what that was? I thought you had put on some muscle," Satou replied snarkily.

"N-Not really," Tokoyami replied a bit hastily.

"Well, regardless of those two's condition, It's clear you all need a break, but before class is dismissed," Aizawa pulled out a stack of papers, planting them on his desk. "Homework packets, these must be completed over the two weeks of your vacation." This brought a disappointed sigh throughout most of the class, a few classmates, namely Iida and Yaoyorozu, jumped for joy instead. "As for Todoroki and Bakugou, you two have a chance of retaking the Provisional License Exam on December twenty-third, so it is required you both show up, but you best be prepared, you won't have the rest of the class to help you out during the exam, namely you Bakugou, seeing as last time you relied on Kaminari and Kirishima to help, or that's what the security cameras picked up anyways."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY," shouted Bakugou, already boiling with rage. Kirishima and Kaminari both sighed, simultaneously.

"I'm glad you've improved since then Kaminari, looks like you were their saving grace, but don't let that get to your head."

"T-Thank you Aizawa," Kaminari scratched the back of his head, smirking all the while.

"Wait, Kaminari was their saving grace? You mean he didn't go braindead at the last moment," Jirou gasped, sarcastically.

"Bug off Jirou," shouted Kaminari.

"Anyways, class dismissed." With that all said and done, Aizawa pulled up his sleeping bag, zipped up, and practically went to sleep under the desk.

* * *

Quietly, and with a few sighs amongst the class, they grabbed the homework packet, and all started leaving individually and in groups. Ashido, Kaminari, Kirishima, and Sero followed after Bakugou. Midoriya left with Uraraka and Iida, which was practically an everyday thing, followed by Todoroki by himself. Satou, Kouda, Mineta and Ojiro left individually. Aoyama left, while staring into a mirror, which was normal, and lastly Shouji left last. Those left in the class were Hagakure, Yaoyorozu, Jirou, Tsu, who had fallen asleep, and Tokoyami, who was trying to get Dark Shadow out of his backpack, while Dark Shadow attempted to feast on an apple or two.

Yaoyorozu frowned, creating a blanket of wool from her body, temporarily lifting up her uniform to expose her belly. With that, they covered Tsu with it, attempting to get her to wake up. Hagakure and Jirou also helped. Tsu would finally wake up when Jirou created a short buzzing sound using the desk and her earphone jacks, leaving the desk with a stab wound, at least it did the trick.

"Huh? Kyu?!" She looked around rapidly, before frowning, "oh, hi girls?"

"You fell asleep in class, and we woke you up," Hagakure waved, her sleeves showing that motion for her.

"We had a whole talk on you and Tokoyami with how you hibernate and Tokoyami having to move south or something along those lines," Jirou followed up.

"We're just going to get you to the dorms so you can get sleep, alright?"

"Kyu… thanks guys," she mumbled, finding it harder to stay up.

"If only Shouji didn't leave so early, he could've helped us," Jirou replied with a sigh.

"I don't think I could make a cot for her, I still haven't eaten anything since breakfast," replied Yaoyorozu, sighing too.

"And It's going to be hard to get her to the dorms by carrying her," Hagakure sighed last. And they all sighed one last time in unison.

"I guess we have no choice but to carry her for-," Jirou was cut off when the door opened, Tokoyami was leaving.

"Wait, Tokoyami," shouted out Jirou. Tokoyami paused, turning back to the four.

"Do you think you can help carry Tsuyu back to the dorms," Jirou smiled.

"H-Huh? Uhm… Possibly?" Tokoyami walked over to the desk, looking down at Tsu, who looked back up at him. They locked eyes temporarily, before Tsu yawned, closing her eyes, drowsily. Tokoyami sighed before getting ready to pick her up, but was stopped by Jirou.

"What are you doing? Just use Dark Shadow," she stated. Yaoyorozu nodded in agreement but Hagakure sighed in disappointment, not in Tokoyami, but in Jirou, wanting to see Tokoyami pick up Tsu herself. She thought it would be a touching moment.

"Uhm… Right," he muttered. Dark Shadow came out of hiding, aware of his task. He picked up Tsu effortlessly, leaving Tokoyami feeling fairly awkward.

"Great, come on," Yaoyorozu stated, before the three females began walking to the door.

Dark Shadow smirked at Tokoyami, and traveled a bit away from him, after the others. Tokoyami groaned, and followed suit.


	2. Who's in Charge

_**AN: Welcome to Chapter 1.5. I originally planned to make this chapter longer, but I got busy I guess? So I'll make the next chapter a bit longer.**_

* * *

Soon enough, the group had made it to the dorm rooms, where they put Asui down on her bed, and let her rest. Dark Shadow retreated back into Tokoyami. "I hope she feels better soon," Tokoyami said while exiting Asui's room.

"Thanks Tokoyami," Tsu replied weakly, looking over drowsily. Tokoyami looked back to glance at her for around a second, before exiting the room. "I'm sleepy," she said drowsily.

Yaoyorozu smiled, "now that we're here, we can help prepare for the upcoming winter! All of us girls can contribute in some way," she stated, a bit excitedly. This brought a bright look to Jirou and Hagakure's face, although it was only really present in Jirou's expression, for obvious reasons. "I can provide her with warm blankets, and clothing," Yaoyorozu smiled, before flinching. "After lunch that is," she awkwardly smiled.

"I can get a boombox with one of my relaxing music tapes," Jirou stated, a bit excitedly. Hagakure and Yaoyorozu looked at her surprised. "Even I need to de-stress," she muttered, now looking off, fairly embarrassed.

"I don't know if I could provide anything, but I can probably get Uraraka to use her quirk and make Tsuyu float!" Hagakure shut herself up when she realised she may of been getting too loud for Asui's liking. Yaoyorozu and Jirou nodded in agreement. They all rushed out, Jirou to collect her boombox and tape, Hagakure to find Uraraka, and Yaoyorozu to stuff herself with any nearby foods in order to provide warm clothing for Asui.

* * *

It was around thirty minutes to an hour for all three, and Uraraka tagging along with Hagakure. But when they entered the room, they found Asui on the floor, she presumably fell off her bed, she was hunched over on her back, with her arms held close to her chest, and her legs held close to the rest of her body. It was the same position she was in during the Provisional License Exam, where she was held up by Shouji.

The four rushed in, and Uraraka activated her quirk, making Asui weightless and having her float back up. Uraraka placed her down gently on the bed, before deactivating her quirk. The four breathed a sigh of relief, while Asui remained asleep. "How'd she even end up like this," asked Uraraka, who sat on the side of Asui's bed.

"We don't know, she wasn't like this when we left, who knows how long she's been sleeping on the floor," Jirou sighed. "I guess we'll need someone to watch over her too, we're probably missing out on tons of information on what to do. Like, if we have to feed her during the hibernation, or does Tsuyu need to eat plenty before hibernating. To be safe, we should have someone watch over her." Jirou looked to the other three, who all looked away guiltily. "Let me guess, you all can't watch over her," Jirou frowned, and to this they all nodded.

"Don't get me wrong, I really like Tsuyu as a friend, but I promise to do my best to help my family over breaks, I might be too caught up in helping to remember about Tsuyu," Uraraka defended.

"I'm going to my family's home during the break, and they never let me have a sleepover as a kid," Yaoyorozu looked away, embarrassed.

"I would love to, but honestly, I'm afraid I might kill her, I never owned a pet," Hagakure waved her arms furiously.

"I wouldn't be much help either, I have too many instruments that play loud noises, I'm afraid I'll keep waking her up while I watch her," Jirou sighed. "I don't think Mina would be much of help either, she's a bit too loud and energetic herself," Jirou said nervously, now tapping her earphone jacks together. "I don't know what to do," Jirou fell onto Asui's bed, next to Uraraka. Uraraka frowned, patting her head, "it's not your fault Jirou."

"Wait, I have an idea girls," Yaoyorozu smirked. "We can probably get one of the boys to watch after her! One of them is bound to be able to care for them, 16 candidates to choose from, and we'll eliminate them until the end. If there's more then one candidate left to choose from, then we can make a raffle, and choose from there!" Yaoyoruzu's suggestion seemed to brighten everyone's mood, especially Hagakure, but once again, it was never apparent. "Well, Uraraka, can you carry her? Let's go and find who'll be in charge!" Uraraka nodded, and used her quirk, lifting Asui up effortlessly. Yaoyorozu wrapped her in a blanket while in the air, before they all rushed out.

* * *

First was Midoriya. Ochako took the pleasure in knocking on the door. Not even a second later would the door open by Midoriya himself, "oh, hi Uraraka, and… Wait, what's going on," asked Deku, backing away from the door when spotting the other four females.

"Don't worry Midoriya, we're just wondering if you'd be willing to look after Tsuyu for winter break, none of us can, and we need someone to watch over her," Uraraka explained. Midoriya's worried expression was soon to lighten up, "oh, is that it? Well maybe I can… Actually, I'm going to have to say no, sorry girls, but I've got a lot of training to do, I don't think I could focus on Tsu during that time," Deku frowned, looking down, before bowing repeatedly.

"Oh, it's fine Midoriya, Uraraka had already tried to tell us you may be training, so it wasn't really a big surprise," Jirou smirked, which Uraraka blushed lightly to.

"Still, I hope you do find someone who's able to take care of her," Midoriya smiled.

"Thanks Deku," Uraraka smiled, and the four walked on. At this point, Uraraka was practically holding Tsu like an child. "She's kinda cute when she's asleep," Uraraka smiled. The other nodded in agreement. She was a bit caught up in the moment before they came up to the next room.

"Tokoyami's Room"

* * *

 _ **AN: I promise to make the next chapter longer, I just got really tired is all, sorry. The next chapter will feature the other Class 1-A boys, in the girls asking them to care for Tsu that is, and who'll actually end up taking care of her.**_


End file.
